Mother, Healer, Peacemaker, Daughter
by BritneyIsBatGirl
Summary: au. Full summary inside. oc x superstar pairing. Stone Cold has always been the one man in his daughter Harleigh's life that's kept her safe, kept his promises. Now she needs him to protect her again so she takes a job with the company as a medics assistant, and she and her son are traveling with her mother Debra and her father, Stone cold. ATTITUDE RESURECTED!
1. Britney's Intro Thing

: DISCLAIMER :

* * *

First off, I do not own the wwe or anyone on the roster, - though if I could, I'd call dibs on Sheamus-, but yeah. No profit's being made off of this, and totally alternate universe. Some things might be true, but for the most part, it's made up. My original characters are the only thing I really own, and I'm not too sure how much of Harleigh Austin I own either.

For all of you reading and reviewing on Latin Fire, Irish Love, no worries, I'll be updating that one ASAP. This idea just came to me earlier, and I decided to roll with it and see what kind of reaction I got. So, if you read it and want me to keep it posted, then review and tell me, otherwise, I'll probably take it down and try to come up with something else in it's place.

** cough ,reviewsarelove , cough.**

This is a repost of that other story I had up called Carpe Diem. Not sure if I'm going to pair her with the same Superstar I had her with then, but I've got more plot to get out before that happens, so bare with me.

**A couple of changes people:**

Stone Cold Steve Austin is **out of retirement** for this one. Current storylines will still be hinted at, but I'm probably going to ressurect the attitude era.

For all intents and purposes, **Vince McMahon is taking over the reigns of GM**. Who doesn't miss the feud between these two guys, c'mon?

There may or may not be some other returns as well, but.. Like I said earlier in the disclaimer.. Got some major plot building to do before I decide on anything permanent.

This time around, Harleigh is **NOT** going to be a Diva. She does travel with her father shortly after the story begins, but it's for completely different reasons. She can fight, but she's not going to be a wrestler. I wanted to be different. It'll probably suck, but hey.. I'm gonna try this angle.

* * *

: BACKGROUND ON HARLEIGH AUSTIN :

**( full name )**

Harleigh Jane Austin

**( nickname)**

Yellow Rose,Princess - Stone Cold

baby girl - Debra

**(dob)**

December 27th

**(age)**

26

**(family)**

Stone Cold Steve Austin - Father

Debra McMichaels Austin - Mother

Colton Austin - Son

Shawn Michaels, Mark Caloway, Paul Levesque, Dwayne Johnson, several others - godfathers

**(looks)**

See the cover image. ;)

**( hobbies)**

watching sports, sleeping late, playing with her son Colton, working on automobiles, hunting and fishing, listening to music, playing pool, playing poker, working out, cooking, camping

**( about Colton)**

Colton was born when Harleigh was 20. He's 6 and he's deathly afraid of his real father, because he's only met the guy a hand full of times, and each time, the guy was really mean. He likes sports, frogs and race cars. Like his mother and his grandfather, he can be a little smartass. He loves to play pranks on people, and he's a little mini flirt. When he's home, on his grandpa's ranch the two always go hunting or fishing, or are riding 4 wheelers together. He has a pony named Diablo and his favorite color is bright orange.

**( about Colton's father)**

Harleigh was involved with a guy named Tex and he wasn't a good guy. She only really stayed with him because she wanted Colton to have a whole family, like she had with her father and Debra. When Stone Cold finally got wind of what was going on, and he got Harleigh out of there, Tex started showing up at random, threatening Harleigh, and has tried once or twice to kidnap Colton. There will be instances of abuse where this jerk's involved.

**( likes & dislikes)**

Harleigh likes sleeping late, the color aqua, horses, playing with her son, bonfires, the season of fall, snow, rain, season of summer, reading, watching horror movies, and barbecue.

Harleigh dislikes bad storms (they scare her), spiders (also a fear), waking up early, makeup, getting dressed up, being snuck up on, and the color pale pink or purple, Twilight, most romantic movies.

: SUMMARY OF THE STORY :

Harleigh's on the run from her possesive and abusive ex, Tex. And sometimes, the only place a girl really and truly feels safest is with her daddy, correct? She takes her son on the road with her as they travel with her father and mother, who have both been resigned to the current RAW roster, by Vince McMahon, to try and usher in a new attitude era in sports entertainment.

She's taken a job with the company as a medic, since she's had training in the medical field and has a background in sports having played both college softball and soccer, as well as boxed and did cheerleading. While tending the injured and trying to keep her father and Vince from tying one on at every turn, it seems like Harleigh's life never has a dull moment.

This is a family centric story, but there will be romance, I promise. So you guys be thinking of what Superstar fits with her, please? I wanna use a lesser used guy like Daniel Bryan or Jack Swagger, someone who doesn't have an overflowing archive of stories about them already, but I will consider using a more well known guy like Randy Orton or something if a good reason is given.

* * *

Okay, so you know the 411 on my original character, and you know the basic idea. If you like the first chapter when I get it posted, then review please? I just want to see what kind of a reaction my story gets.


	2. Protecting The Family

: CHAPTER 1 :

_I cannot think of any need in childhood as strong as the need for a father's protection. -Sigmund Freud_

(I'll be using a different father/love/family type quote to sort of set the tone for each chapter. If graphic abuse makes you squeamish, you might not want to read this chapter, but read the next one, once I've finished and posted it.

YAY! I am so psyched! I have a reviewer! JohnCenaRkoFanForever,thanks for reviewing.

Again, sorry for any over the top graphic abuse in the chapter below. Okay, enough rambling. This is how she comes to be on the road with her father.)

* * *

_Iron Man was blaring from the garage of her father's house, and Colton sat on a crate handing his mommy tools. They were putting together a car for his "pop" Steve Austin, as a surprise. As soon as Harleigh heard the shouting and the breaking glass up at the main house, she tossed Colton the keys and told him to get in the car, find her cell phone and call his "pop" but not to leave the car no matter what happened._

_She felt around in the dimly lit garage, until her hands closed around the smooth cold metal of a four way tire tool. And then she took off her boots and quietly made her way up the garden path to the back of her father's house. Her father and mother Steve and Debra Austin had only just left about twenty minutes prior, to go back out on the road with the WWE, since Steve had re signed with Vince, in hopes of reigniting their "feud" from the era that Vince wanted to return his company to._

_"Shit." she muttered as she saw her ex's Monte Carlo sitting just in her view, heard him shouting from inside the house. Each shout made her wince, made her wonder if she were brave enough to do what she might have to do, to keep him from getting his filthy hands on Colton again._

_Because if she had to kill Tex to protect her son, then she knew she'd have to do it, simple as that. She'd been taught by both of her parents that family was important, to be valued and protected no matter what._

_And her son was her entire world._

_She stepped into the house behind him just as he turned around, about to stagger out, down to the garage. Right away, he growled and grabbed her, his beefy tattoed arm going around her throat. It was by sheer willpower that she stayed concious and managed to get her elbow into his gut, then get loose, having surprised him, completely and totally blindsided him._

_"Get your ass in that car you little bitch. Get our son and get your ass back home where it belongs. Or you won't like what happens." Tex said, stammering drunkenly, grabbing her by the back of the t shirt._

_Harleigh turned and then punching him said "I'm not goin anywhere with you you son of a bitch." as she heard Colton shouting something at her from the garage._

_Tex looked at her, smirking, moving towards the busted back door now. " I'm gonna see my boy. I'm pretty damn sure you're makin him a little pussy."_

_"No, he's finally realizing love doesn't mean being beaten to a bloody fuckin pulp now you pathetic son of a bitch. If you don't get the fuck out of my father's house now, Tex, I'm.." Harleigh started as his hand closed around her mouth and he said "Don't get upset darlin.. We don't wanna make the little snot cry or upset now do we? We're just gonna walk outside real calm, you and me, and you two are gonna get in my car and get your asses back to Louisiana."_

_She gasped when she felt the blade against her skin, but her maternal instinct was stronger than the threat of sure and present death. Because that's what it seemed like at the time._

_Then she heard her father's truck pulling into the driveway, heard her father swearing and seconds later, she heard the front door being unlocked._

_"Looks like I'm finally gonna get to show your daddy what a real man is." Tex sneered as he dragged a very resistant Harleigh to the den to lie in wait for her father, in the dark._

_But, Steve Austin had had a bad feeling the entire ride to the next town, where they were meeting up with the show to join them on the road, and as soon as he'd told Vince, Vince told him to go, make sure he was wrong, stating that he knew how he'd feel if it were Steph or Shane in Harleigh's position._

_Then he'd told Steve to bring Harleigh on the road, they'd find something for her. After all, Vince had watched the little girl grow up, and in some ways, while cold and calculating, McMahon was nothing if not a family man._

_Either way, it'd given Steve just enough time to get to his house and catch Tex, the former boyfriend of his daughter, slipping in the back. He'd lain in wait, then made the block after getting a gun he'd left at a friend's house, some bullets and telling his friend to call if he heard shots from the house._

_Then he'd slipped into the house from the basement, and made his way upstairs turning off the security system, so the cameras would stop recording, remembering his daughter's ongoing battle to get sole custody of her son, force Tex to sign over his rights as a father. Everything up to this point was all they'd ever need should the little bastard keep trying to fight them on it._

_And he now stood behind Tex, as Tex held a knife to his daughter's throat, growling, telling her he was going to gut her, take his son and haul ass._

_Steve smirked in the dark and cocked the hunting rifle off safety and then said aloud, "Do you really think so you son of a bitch?"_

_Tex froze which gave Harleigh just enough time to fight free, take the knife and turn around facing Tex, knife now level with his throat._

_"Doesn't feel so good now does it you stupid drunk piece of shit?" Harleigh drawled as she said "And by the way.. Your son is not your son. He is MY son and thanks to the security cameras that daddy had put in after that shit you pulled back in New Years, sneaking in and TAKING my son, I now have every thing I need to make damn sure you NEVER set sights on him, ever again."_

_"Sweetie, do daddy a favor and slide that desk chair out. Me and Junior here are gonna have the talk we shoulda had the first time you ever bought his dumb as shit ass home." Steve said as Tex got more and more afraid._

_But, fear made him do something really, really stupid. And he made a grab for Harleigh again._

_"Ah to hell with talkin." Steve said as he aimed the trigger and was just getting his fingers into the position to squeeze before Tex realized that if he didn't go now, he was not walking away._

_He gulped and dropped his grip then said "I was done with the little bitch anyway. But I will be back for my damn son. You will NOT stop me from getting my kid away from your sluttiness and this crazy motherfucker."_

_"That's what you think, hon." Harleigh drawled as she sent her fist to his nose, sending blood flying out freely as she said "That's for every single time you put fear into my kid." before punching him again and saying, "This is for every single night he cried himself to sleep or had a nightmare, or wet the bed in complete and total fear of you you sadistic asshole." _

_She would have kept going but Steve put his arms gently around his daughter and said in the tone he reserved for soothing her, calming her fears when she had a nightmare as a kid, " Princess... Go on upstairs and pack your stuff and Colton's stuff. After tonight, I would not be a good daddy if I made ya keep stayin here alone, with just one or two guns and Colton to protect. You're safer with me and mama on the road."_

_"Dad, I still have to go to that job interview..." Harleigh started as Debra stepped in, stepped over a trembling in fear Tex, giving him a small but painful kick as she did so, holding a scared Colton._

_" We got worried about you two, your tempers and whatnot." Debra explained as she looked at Tex then said "What are we gonna do about this?"_

_"Nothin. That stupid fuck tripped the security system when he broke in the back door. Cops should be here in a few minutes, then we'll tell 'em. Go help Harleigh and Colton pack, baby.. I'll handle the cops." Steve said, gesturing to the stairs as he put his foot down in the center of Tex's chest and leaned down._

_"If I ever see you again, you ain't gonna have to worry about the cops taking you in. I'm just gonna skip the formalities and kill ya with my bare hands." Steve said as the cops stopped in front of the house, and walked in._

_"Yeah, this prick trespassed and broke into my house. He was gonna kill my daughter and run off with my grandson." Steve said as the cop took the statement down then read Tex his rights._

_Debra and Harleigh walked down the stairs, with Harleigh carrying Colton. On his way out the door, Tex stopped and leaning in whispered to Colton, "Daddy is gonna get you. Don't you worry about that, boy. Ain't havin you raised by that crazy bitch you call a mama. But we won't have to worry about her anymore when I get a chance to come to ya'll again."_

_The cops saw Colton flinch, stiffen in fear and quickly got Tex into the back of the cop car._

_"What'd he say to you, baby?" Debra asked her grandson as Colton bit his lip and shook his head. If he told them, then his daddy might really hurt him or worse, his mommy. And he didn't want that to happen._

_"He just say goodbye." Colton said quietly as they loaded the bags into the truck. Once they were on the road, Steve said "So, I talked to Vince.. He's got a spot open in personnel as an assistant medic, and he knew you were in a medical program when you were in college, so he said if you want it, it's yours. Bastard got me outta retirement, it's the least he can do."_

_Harleigh took a deep breath, suddenly unsure of what would happen next, but knowing that tonight had been the scariest night of her life in a long time. She knew that with all of her "godfathers" being on the road, back on the roster, or working in office positions, scripting departments, that she and Colton would be arguably safer there than anywhere else._

_All she wanted was safety. She was not expecting anything that lie ahead for her. She just wanted to finally get away from Tex once and for all._

_She had no idea that this would be the start of a completely different life for her or Colton._

_"Tell him I'll take it, daddy.. And thank you. If you and mama hadn't been so supportive, I never would have gotten away from Tex in the first place."_

_"That's what a daddy's supposed to do, princess. Keep his little girl safe." Steve said as they headed towards the next town, towards the rest of their coworkers._


	3. Meeting Everyone

: CHAPTER 2:

_When one has not had a good father, one must create one. Fredrich Nietsche_

(I'll be using a different father/love/family type quote to sort of set the tone for each chapter. If graphic abuse makes you squeamish, you might not want to read this chapter, but read the next one, once I've finished and posted it.

YAY! I am so psyched! I have a reviewer! JohnCenaRkoFanForever,thanks for reviewing.

This chapter is largely in Colton's PV.)

* * *

The truck came to a stop at the arena, and Colton opened his eyes, stretching, rubbing them. His mommy got him out of the car seat he was sitting in and he went to his poppa Steve who said with a smirk, "C'mon kid. I'm gonna show off." as Debra groaned and Harleigh bit her lip then asked, "You sure that's a good idea, daddy? He's a little skittish around most men.. And those guys are huge.. They'll scare the crap out of him."

"He's gonna have to get used to seein' 'em, Harleigh, because ya'll are gonna be on the road with us for a while. Besides, you know Mark will get pissy if I don't at least bring Colton to see him."

"True. So, who do I talk to about the assistant medic's job?" Harleigh asked as she smoothed her hands over the jeans she wore and looked at her father who shrugged and said "Vince or Paul. Probably Paul, he's usually around backstage more than Vince his himself this early."

"So I go to talk to uncle Paul about the medic's job, right?" Harleigh asked, just more or less eager to start working, get her mind off of her past, start building a future for herself and her son, saving to find a lawyer that could take her case without costing her an arm and a leg so she never had to worry about Tex showing up and being able to take away Colton.

Because she'd die before she let that happen.

Colton was a little scared at first, but once his poppa had him and was telling him in a reassuring tone that the men weren't all like they acted onscreen and not everyone was a bad word like his real dad, he felt a little better. Then his poppa stopped to talk to his ultimate wrestling idol, Mark Caloway.

Mark nodded to the little boy and said in shock, "That's the little guy? Man.. I remember seeing him in the nursery. And I remember Harleigh sneakin into the dressing room when we were all playing cards after the show. Time flies, right?"

"You know him?" Colton asked, his eyes wide as he looked up at Steve who said with a smirk, "Yeah. He was the third person to hold you when you were a baby, little man."

"Really?" Colton asked, as he looked at Mark, as if unsure whether to trust him, or if he should go to him. Finally, he let Mark take him for a few minutes, and looked around the backstage area. Right now, all the men still sort of scared him, because he was used to big guys being mean guys, his grandpa being the only exception to the rule and his grandpa was actually a grumpy guy. Loving, but grumpy.

"You okay, little man?" Steve asked in concern as Colton nodded and then said quietly, " Where's mama?"

"She went to talk to somebody about her job, little man. You hungry?" Steve asked as he shifted the 6 year old from one side to the other. It really made him mad as hell that one sweet little boy could be so scared of everything, that he had to watch his daughter flinch if someone made a sudden and unexpected move.

As they walked into catering, Colton tugged his grandpa's sleeve and gasping asked, "You work with Viper too? That's so cool!"

Steve chuckled and then said " So you do watch the show."

"Mhmm. Me and mama watch it all the time." Colton said as he looked around the room. The divas noticed Steve with a little boy, and Layla some of the others bounced over and said with smiles, "Hey little guy! Your grandma tells us about you all the time!"

"I watch you on tv all the time!" Colton said, smiling at the divas that'd been drawn to him, making Steve smirk as he said "Okay, lady killer." and ruffled Colton's hair.

"So, is he visiting you and Debra, Steve?"

"No, actually, he's gonna be around a lot. So's my baby girl, Harleigh, his mama. We had a little incident back at the house." Steve explained quietly as Debra nodded and took her grandson then said playfully, "You hogger. I swear, I never get to hold him when Steve's around, he's always taking Colton and running off to do what they call man stuff."

" Because it is man stuff, Deb." Steve said as he winked at his wife and then said " Harleigh's gonna be the medic's assistant." as Layla nodded and then said with a smile as she leaned down to the little boy's eye level , "Well you just come in the Diva's locker room when you want to see us."

Colton nodded and smiled saying quietly, "Thank ya, ma'am."

"Aww, and he's got manners too!" Mickie said as she held him, looking around for John Cena.

Colton watched the group of male Superstars as he tried to figure out which guy scared him the least and looked the nicest.

He was sort of thinking that maybe if he could find himself a new daddy, then maybe if his old one ever showed up, he wouldn't have to be afraid like the last time his daddy stole him from his mama and ran with him.

He said nothing to this effect, however.

Cody watched the little boy carefully. He could almost sense that the little kid seemed, well, scared to death of most of the men in catering right now.

"Come on, Sandow. We have to spread goodwill, show a little guy that not all of us are brute and rowdy." Cody said as he stood and casually made his way over to where Steve stood with the little boy.

"Hi there. I noticed you had on a Zelda t shirt." Cody said to the little boy quietly, as Colton looked at him, nodding carefully, his thumb in his mouth.

Steve cocked his brow, and then looked at Cody. He hadn't really liked the kid's brother or dad that much and truthfully, sometimes, Rhodes sort of rubbed him the wrong way like one of those greasy politicians he'd see on the tv that'd usually piss him off, because their speeches often cut into his favorite football games.

"Rhodes. You got a reason for walkin' over here?" he asked casually as Cody said quietly, " The little guy looked scared to death. I just thought that maybe if he saw that we weren't all really as mean as we are on screen, he'd be less afraid.

"Oh. This is my grandson, Colton. Colton, this is Cody Rhodes." Steve said as he eyed the two men who stood in front of him.

Before long, a few other Superstars walked over, talking to the little boy. Gradually, Colton realized that the men weren't really as scary as they looked, especially when Jack Swagger walked over and immediately joked with him about Oklahoma having the better college football team, and listening when he talked to him about the surprise that he and his mama were building for Steve back at home.

"So you and your mama are building your pops a car? Sweet." Cody said, impressed. Most females sort of shied away from that sort of thing.

Kofi Kingston walked over and smiling said " Hey there little man. I think I've seen your picture in your grandpa's locker.. You play soccer, don't you?"

"Mhmm. It fun. I wanna play football too, mama said I need to grow a little more. She really just scart I'll get hurt." Colton said as he looked at the group gathered around him and his grandpa, smiled a little.

"If you want someone to throw the football with backstage, I used to play in college." Jack offered as he smiled and then Justin Gabriel piped up, " And I happen to have a soccer ball with me. I kick it time to time, just to keep from being bored."

Colton nodded then spotted his mommy walking into the room. "Mama! I here!" he yelled, waving at her.

Harleigh bit her lower lip as she cautiously walked over. Just before she got to the smallish group of males talking to her son and her father, Steve warned, "They're both real skittish right now. I'll explain later, kinda concerns everyone, in all honesty."

The men nodded but only a few of them caught sight of the old bruises and the way she flinched away from them, edging closer to her father, keeping her voice a little quieter than they suspected she would normally, like she was afraid of something, someone.

As the men walked off, Kofi looked back and said "Okay. Did any of you see the bruises?"

Cody nodded, as did Damien and they said quietly, "I have a feeling what Austin is going to talk to us in the locker room about later isn't going to be pretty, not in the slightest."

"We watch that girl, that little boy. Steve's been an idol to over half of us, we owe the guy that much." Jack said quietly as Justin and the others agreed and nodded silently.

Even CM Punk piped up, " If I see the kid's dad, someone get us all the hell out of the building. Because I've done some pretty low shit since this gimmick started, but I would NEVER hit a woman make my own kid so damn scared of other people that he can't even look them in the eye."

The group of men agreed collectively that whatever their beef was onscreen, all bets were off if that little boy's father showed up.

Because despite the drama that went down via touts, tweets and other social medias, all the beef in the ring, they all agreed on one thing. It was totally wrong to hit a woman, even if it was by accident. And everyone they talked to that day, after they figured out what was going on, why mother and son acted the way they did, agreed to go along with any preset plan that might present itself, should the little boy's dad show up.

"If we wanna know the whole story, we should probably ask Steve's wife." Zack pointed out as John added, "No need. Mickie just told me everything. Debra's told the girls about what happened.. Man, that shit makes me sick." before flopping into a seat, shaking his head in disgust.

Cody and Nick looked at him and asked, "Well?"

John leaned in and said "Basically, if I see the jerk, he's dead. Do you know that he's actually kidnapped that poor kid before?"

The superstars looked at one another and then Punk spoke up. "Did he.. you know.."

"Yeah. But Steve's kicked his ass, hell, even Paul Levesque's gotten his hands on him."

" And he's still after her and her son? Is this man insane? I mean I know there are bigger men on the roster alone but Paul Levesque's not a little guy. And he's NOT someone you wanna piss off." Nick Nemeth said in amazement as he raked his hand through his hair.

"Harleigh's here because the jerk broke into Austin's house, and was gonna take 'em both, shag ass outta there back to Louisiana, where he's from." John finished as the guys looked at one another in disbelief.

Mark Caloway spoke up from the doorway. "She needs to get her life back on track, so any little plans you idiots have concerning my goddaughter, they stop at that. Understood? Takes a woman a long time to recover from abuse, from being mistreated. Not saying my goddaughter didn't kick his fucking teeth in when he did hit her.. But like I said. It stops in the planning phase."

He turned and walked out, shutting the door behind him. Smirking a little, he walked down the hallway and found Austin.

"If Tex catches up to 'em, the whole damn male roster's united. None of 'em like what he did. And they heard because John talked to Mickie and she told him. Debra most likely told her."

Steve groaned and said "Those little idiots better not go messing with my daughter. I mean it, Mark. She ain't dating no wrestler."

"Steve, she's a grown ass woman. If it happens, it happens. And you have to admit, you know most of these kids.. They're not all bad guys. Not everyone is a Tex in disguise, man."

"Well, I'm her daddy, so what I say goes." Steve said calmly as Mark shrugged and then said " So.. Tonight's the debut. You should take Colton down. He'd enjoy that."

" I think I might just do that." Steve said with a smirk as he went off to find his daughter, talk to her about borrowing his grandson for a little while.

He could start a bizarre but new family tradition. Giving the boss a beer bath on live tv.

He had the feeling his grandson would enjoy that a lot. After all, the kid knew it was only acting, and he loved a good prank.

When Harleigh finally gave in, he took off to find his grandson.

Then he found his ATV and said "This thing we're about to do, little man.. It's gonna be real funny. But Vince knows what's gonna happen. But he's gotta act angry, and like he doesn't. SO when we start yellin, don't get afraid on me. Just go sit with JR in the commentary booth and watch."

" What we gon do, poppa?"

"We're gonna soak Vince in beer."

"But you don't even like to spill your beer?" Colton asked, confused.

" I know little man, but I also don't like Vince onscreen." Steve explained as Colton smacked his forehead and shook his head as he said "This so confusing." and laughed a little.

"Well, hop on, little man." Steve said as he put his grandson on in front of him and rode him down to the ring. As the beer truck came in and parked, Steve smirked and then said "See that little button on the side there buddy?"

"Mhmm?" Colton said, eager to help his grandpa pull a prank on live tv.

"Go push it."

"But mama say I not supposed to push buttons because sometimes.." Colton said as Steve said with a wink and a ruffle of his grandson's hair, "Poppa said it's okay this time, kiddo. I think you'll like what happens when you push this button."

Backstage, the green room laughed as they watched two generations of Austin males in the ring, whispering back and forth, and then watched the little boy jog over and push the button to turn on the hose on the beer truck.

"Oh hell.. Now he's got the kid doing it." Mark groaned as he palmed his face and laughed a little. Paul Wight groaned and then said " Next thing you know, he'll have his little middle fingers up in the air too."

"Oh no he better the hell not." Harleigh said from where she sat on the couch, watching, almost about to die laughing herself, because when her father did this the first time, even though her mother said she was not going to go down to the ring, participate in it, Steve loaded her up on the fourwheeler and took her down, let her push the button.

And of course, Mark brought that up next.

"Do as I say, not as I do." Harleigh said with a laugh as Mark said "Right. Like that worked with you, little bit. Do my fireworks ring a bell? You had a fit until I tought you how to make my pyros go off. Then you snuck down and did it during a match between me and Mick Foley."

"And I remember my butt was so sore from the whooping I got from mama that week I almost couldn't sit down. She freaked out, because she was always worried that the pyros would burn me." Harleigh said as she smiled, watching her father do with her son what he'd done with her when she was her son's age.

" The tradition continues I suppose." Harleigh said as she sank back onto the couch, groaning, completely unaware that just mere feet behind her, several superstars were in a deep discussion about her and her son and their feelings...

So what her kid didn't have a good father? He had a damn good grandfather, and right now, Harleigh would take that over anything.


	4. Scars & Their Effects - Healing

: CHAPTER 3:

_The scars you can't see are the hardest to heal.  
- Astrid Alauda_

(I'll be using a different father/love/family type quote to sort of set the tone for each chapter. If graphic abuse makes you squeamish, you might not want to read this chapter, but read the next one, once I've finished and posted it.

YAY! I am so psyched! I have a reviewer! JohnCenaRkoFanForever,thanks for reviewing.)

* * *

Harleigh found herself amazed that she'd been working as the assistant medic for about two weeks now, and not only had the time flown, she was starting to come out of herself, if only just a small portion, and never for long. The 26 year old blonde Texas native was usually always cautious, used to Tex eventually showing up and throwing her life completely off kilter.

She'd made friends with a girl around her own age, maybe just a bit younger named Britney who was married to Sheamus, and valeted for him and the two talked a lot.

The days weren't long slow walks through hell like they were when she was buried in her own fear, her own loathing at her situation. They actually weren't all that bad.

Like today, Colton was in the hallway, throwing a football back and forth with Cody Rhodes and Jacob Hager before the show started, with the three males arguing over what college football team really was the best. Colton, of course was torn between Texas, and to his grandfather's dismay, Alabama, while Cody and Jacob were trying to convert him to either Georgia or Oklahoma, each arguing their school's merits.

It was almost sweet to watch. She peeked out at them, thought about going out into the hallway, thanking the two men, hell, all the men that'd been helping Colton emerge from the shell he had been in when they arrived, but she was still scared to herself.

Britney sighed from her seat and then asked Harleigh, "Did your ex.. Did he hurt you and Colton?"

Harleigh sighed and said quietly, "Tex was a very very bad man. I'll just say that much and leave it at that. I just.. I can't talk about it. I don't want to jinx him having stayed away, not having found us yet. And last time I tried to pick up my life..."

"You wound up here." Britney finished for her friend as she said gently, " My half brother, Alberto and his family treated me the same. And believe me when I say, it does get better. I used to be where you are, and I used to see no way out."

" I know it gets better. I just don't know how much more worse I can take before the day when it does, comes." Harleigh spoke honestly as she smiled at her latina friend and asked "How's the little one? What did the doctor say?"

" He or she is healthy and active. Especially when their daddy is talking to them." Britney giggled as she smiled at her friend and then said " Just don't give up. You have an entire family here. Vince helped out a lot when Alberto was doing the absolute worst, he got the issue of my brother's trying to get me deported cleared up for me."

"I know, it's just.. I take after my dad, ya know.. Too damn proud to want anyone to help me. Too damn afraid to get used to a life that isn't lived in fear. Sometimes, I wish I'd never met that bastard, Tex, but then I look at Colton and there is nothing I would do differently. Ever." Harleigh said as she watched the three males in the hallway, playing football with her little boy, laughed as she heard her father ribbing the two younger Superstars that'd been teaching him how to throw the football as he told Colton, "They ain't right, little man.. You listen to Poppa. Poppa's the one that went to Texas University. Poppa's the one who's gonna be standing in those s tands every damn time you have a game, yellin for ya to knock that other kid on his ass."

Harleigh groaned and then giggling said "My father is something else. But if not for him, for my mama? I never would have gotten away from Tex. Is it scary that I can admit that?"

" No, it's just being honest. But I'm sure you would have. Everyone has their breaking point." Britney pointed out as Harleigh nodded and biting her lip, watched the two males playing football with her son and her father as she said "And those two.. Colton's opened up so much more since we've been here. It's almost like he's fine.. But then every now and then, he'll have a nightmare and wake up screaming, and I'm reminded it was all real."

" It just takes time, Harleigh." Britney said as she looked at her friend and then asked out of curiousity, "If you were to wake up ready to date and move on, any thought to whom it'd be?"

" No.. Not really. I'm just happy to be alive, happy to be out of the situation I was in. I'm too damn afraid to take that next step, dive back into dating, really."

Harleigh sighed and then said quietly, " Besides.. They're all honestly easy on the eyes.. But I'm sort of more into what's on the inside." as Britney said proudly, " True, but my man's off limits." as she joked with her best friend, before getting up to leave the office, go to help Sheamus get ready for his match.

Harleigh went back to watching from the doorway, and quietly, she made her way over before saying, " Throw it to me."

The guys looked up and jokingly, Cody asked, "An easy throw or a normal one?"

" I'm a girl, not an invalid, Rhodes. Surprise me." Harleigh said as Steve stepped back, watched what was about to happen with amusement.

Cody threw the ball and Harleigh smirked, picking it off easily in mid air. She smirked and told both Jacob Hager and Cody Rhodes to "go long".

They looked at one another and Jacob teased, "You sure you can throw it that far, darlin?"

Steve snickered as he saw the mischevious gleam in his daughter's eyes and then said "Colton? You wanna see where you get your arm from? Watch mama, little man."

Harleigh threw a perfect spiral and the guys ran back, dropping under it, both of them getting it, then tackling one another, jokingly.

"As stated before, boys.. I'm a female, not an invalid." Harleigh said as she bowed playfully and then said " Colton, you need to wash up and get some food in a few minutes little guy. When the rest of the guys get here, it's liable to become scarce."

"Okay, mama." Colton said as he hugged her legs then turned back to find both the guys who'd been throwing the ball with him staring at his mommy in amazement.

" Wow.. Did that just happen?" both Cody and Jacob wondered aloud as they chuckled and got back to throwing the ball with Colton.

Of course, neither guy would be lying if they didn't say that along with two or three others, they both wanted to get to know her better, but were giving her time and space to get her head back on.


	5. Halloween Tricks with Cody & Steve

: CHAPTER 3:

_More and more, when I single out the person out who inspired me most, I go back to my grandfather.  
James Earl Jones _

(I'll be using a different father/love/family type quote to sort of set the tone for each chapter. Pairings poll is up and so far, it's tied for first with Cody Rhodes and Jack Swagger AND Daniel Bryan all having one vote each. So if you don't see her with any of those, go vote, or suggest someone, okay?

YAY! I am so psyched! I have a reviewer! JohnCenaRkoFanForever,thanks for reviewing.)

* * *

"Poppa, we gonna get in big trouble." Colton hissed frantically as Steve carefully picked the lock on McMahon's backstage office and smirked when he heard the satisfying pop of the lock giving.

He held a finger to his lips and motioned for Colton to hand him the mason jar that he held in his hand, which contained a harmless, although rather large green garden snake.

" He gonna cuss worst than he did on last week show, when we soaked him in the beer, Poppa." Colton said as he giggled and said " Sit it on his desk. That way he see it as soon as he turn on the light."

"That.. is a damn fine idea, little man." Steve said as he looked at his grandson, his little sidekick. The fans had taken to calling Colton the "mini rattler" because more often than not, Steve took him down to the ring during matches, or promos, mostly the promos, and mostly when he was about to do something really really funny.

The way Steve figured, was that Colton needed a lot of good memories to override the bad ones he'd had in the amazingly short span of six years.

"Poppa! You lefted the bag of cow crap on the four wheeler!" Colton said as Steve chuckled and said " It ain't time for that, yet, little man. We do that trick when he's inside the office.. Hell, ya ain't gonna get to trick or treat, so tonight is Trick Night, for the Austin men."

"Alright!" Colton cheered loudly and then his eyes brightened as he said "Ooh.. I has a idea."

"What's that, little man?"

"I needa posterboard. There's somethin that bug me."

"What's that, little man?" Steve asked in curiousity as Colton said "I think I can helps Mr. Goat man."

Steve started to laugh, but instead, he rubbed his chin in thought and looked around, finding a piece of posterboard and a marker.

Colton looked at him and taking the marker asked, "How do ya spell Maybe?"

Steve began to laugh before he could stop himself and then said "Why do you wanna waste the whole board for that one word?"

"I just thought that since Mr. Goat Man keeps gettin so mad when the people in the crowd start chantin yes when he want 'em to say no, that if I helt this up, he'd have a new word. .A better word."

"That's a damn good idea, little man." Steve said as he chuckled, and helped his grandson onto the four wheeler, taking off for the locker rooms.

Colton sprawled out in the floor, working dilligently on his sign. Cody, out of curiousity, walked and stood over him, with Damien Sandow on the other side, as they watched the little boy with interest.

When Cody realized what Colton was doing, he couldn't help but smile and laugh, then nudge Damien and smirking, whisper, " Oh man.. If I ever have a son.. I hope I'm lucky enough to have one that damn funny and smart. It's almost giving me hope for the younger generation."

Damien nodded and said " He's trying to give Daniel Bryan a compromise."

Bryan Danielson walked in and saw the assistant medic's 6 year old son, Steve Austin's grandson, sprawled out on the locker room floor, working hard on some kind of sign.

He stood with Cody and Damien watching as he started to laugh hysterically and said " I never thought of that one.. Kids, right?"

Cody snickered and said " Yeah, me and Damien are gonna use that tonight."

Bryan nodded and said " I think I'm just gonna pretend to go into massive meltdown mode. Just for kicks."

" That'd be hilarious." Cody and Damien said as they looked at one another, then down at Colton, who was still completely oblivious to being watched.

Colton finished his sign and looking up, he saw a shaven Daniel Bryan standing there, smiling and hiding a laugh.

"Oh crapppp." Colton said quietly as he bit his lip, quickly retreated, but only after he blurted out, "You don't look like a goat no more!"

"Nope. All that hair made my face itch, kept breaking me out." Bryan said as Steve laughed and then walking over asked, "So, did you see the sign?"

"Yeah, it's a really good and funny idea. We're gonna go with it, during our match. If you don't mind bringing him down during, to hold it up so I can "See" it and then have a nervous breakdown?" Bryan asked, studying Steve who shrugged and said "Just don't get mad or anything. Kid's still scared shitless of any sudden movement."

"Oh, we won't, sir. I'm gonna pretend to be confused, and sort of think it over.. Hell, I might just start saying maybe instead of yes or no." Bryan said as he smiled.

The loud swearing from down the hall had Steve chuckling and Colton grabbing his sides in laughter.

Cody looked at them and asked, "What'd you do? No, more importantly, what'd you get Colton into?" as he looked at Colton and smiled.

" We putted a green snake on Vince's desk! He musta found it!"

Vince yelled, "AUSTIN! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" right as Colton said that.

Cody ruffled the boy's hair and then said " Hey, Colt.. Guess what I got my dad to bring by?"

"What?"

"My gaming system and my Zelda games. Me and you, Zelda tournament, little guy. We're gonna play for Halloween candy."

Damien groaned and then corrected Cody as he said, "Apples. You two are playing for apples. Your mother let Cody watch you, I'm not going to let him rot your teeth out of your head."

Cody smirked and then said "Awww... But no. It's Halloween, the poor kid's not going to get to go trick or treating, so by God, we're playing for candy."

"Vegan cupcakes." Bryan butted in as Jack laughed and said "Umm, hell no."

Steve watched the men arguing as Colton stood there, looking from one to the other as Mark Caloway walked over and said "What the hell's the kid need Tex for? He's got dads here. A whole damn locker room full of 'em.. Not to mention me, you, Shawn, Paul, Show and Kane."

"True. What surprises the hell out of me is the way Cody and that Swagger kid took to little man."

"Yeah, that was a shock."

Harleigh walked in and groaned as she caught snatches of the argument, and laughed to herself a little.

"Colton, did you have anything to do with Vince running down the hall, swearing like a sailor on leave?" she asked as Colton shrugged and said "All I can say mama, is Poppa said it was trick day."

Harleigh looked at her father and giggling said "Gee, thanks, daddy."

Cody was about to say something, but as usual, when Harleigh walked into the room, he went quiet. He didn't really even realize he was staring a little, until Damien Sandow smacked him on the back of the head with an open hand and said with a smirk, "Staring is rude. At least try to come up with something halfway intelligent to say."

Bryan snickered, but smiling said "Your son has an amazingly awesome sense of humor."

Damien elbowed Cody and said "You talk about her nonstop. Do not screw this up, Rhodes."

"Dude. That hurt." Cody muttered, rubbing his side as he finally managed to say, " Harleigh, I wanted to ask you something.."

Harleigh looked up and then said " What's that?"

" Mind if I hang out with Colton during the show? I bought my gaming system and Zelda, and he said he wanted to play it." Cody asked, as Harleigh looked at him and thought about it a moment.

"Sure, I mean if he wants to."

Colton looked at his mama and nodding said " It okay. I wanna, mama."

"Okay, but don't be a handful." Harleigh cautioned as she smiled at Cody, then walked over to her father and then said sternly, "And you.. Mama's looking for you. She says that you are in for it if you're the reason that Vince was swearin like a sailor just now."

"Darlin' we both know I can't help it." Steve said as he laughed and Harleigh hugged her father as she sighed and said "I know.. Sometimes, it's almost like havin two kids around."

She caught a whiff of something with a horrible smell then and plugging her nose, she groaned and looked at her father.

"Seriously dad? You're gonna do the lit cow crap trick IN the building?"

"Hey. I promised little man a trick night. He's gettin a trick night. And you, little miss, can't say a word, because you did the same things with me, when you were his age."

"Yeah. And I remember all the trouble we used to get into, when Mama found out. It was fun though.." Harleigh admitted with a laugh as she said, "You just don't get you both in too much trouble."

Steve smirked and then said " What happens happens."

"Daaad." Harleigh said as Steve pointed to the door and said "You have enough to worry about, little darlin, tendin to these idiots when they get hurt in a match. Let me worry about me and Colton. I get to make up for lost time with him."

Harleigh walked out and Cody's eyes followed her as she walked out the door, a slight hint of longing as he bit his lip and raked his hand through his hair.

He knelt down to Colton and said with a smile, "Let's go set up the games.. Then we can get you back here, so you can go with Poppa to set the cow crap on fire."

Steve watched Rhodes with his grandson.. He wasn't quite sure if the kid had an angle or not, but he did know that Cody was one of few that he could stomach, if it came down to that. Not that he liked him or anything..

Because he was Harleigh's father, and as far as he was concerned, no man would ever really be completely good enough for her.

He watched Cody and Colton walking out and Mark said " Lighten up, Austin. The kid's really opened up a lot since he's been around us all. At least now he's not jumpin at damn shadows anymore."

"Yeah, but you know like I do, Mark.. Every damn time those two get a little bit happy, feel a little safe, that Tex bastard shows his ugly face. And I've got a bad feelin."

" Let him this time.. I really don't think he's gonna like the end result." Mark said as the two men turned their attention to the matches for the night.

Cody smiled as he looked at Colton and said "Hey.. I actually have a prank we can pull.. If you want to?"

Colton's smile was bright, and he said "Okay, what you want to do?"

" I'll show you." Cody said as he walked down to the green room. Once they were outside the door, he got down on all fours and said "Get on my back. And when I tell you to, drop this X Lax in his Dr. Pepper there." as he nodded in the direction of Mike Mizanin.

"Ooh.. You gonna make him have to go to bathroom. Awesome!"

"Yeah. If it works, we'll be spared the crappiness that is Miz Tv tonight, kiddo." Cody said as they "crawled" into the green room, behind the couch.

Colton peeked up and over the back, then gestured for the chocolate laxitive. Cody snickered and handed it to him.

Colton dropped the laxative into the soda sitting next to Mike Mizanin, and it was just then that Kofi Kingston looked up, but kept quiet as he raised a brow.

Then he watched Mizanin take a huge gulp of the soda, without even looking up from his paper. Kofi almost died laughing, but what really raised his brow, was seeing Cody Rhodes, of all people, crawling out the door on all fours, with Colton Austin, Stone Cold's grandson on his back.

"Well I'll be damned." Kofi muttered to himself as he smiled and watched Colton and Cody high five as Cody stood and picked up the 6 year old.

"Now, we go teach you how to play Zelda."

"No, now me teach you how to play Zelda." Colton said as Cody shrugged then said, "Either way, It'll be fun.. The other guys really don't like video games that much."


	6. Fathers & Sons

: CHAPTER 4:

_Becoming a dad means you have to be a role model for your son and be someone he can look up to.  
Wayne Rooney_

_"Any man can be a father, but it takes a special person to be a dad" - Proverb_

(I'll be using a different father/love/family type quote to sort of set the tone for each chapter. Pairings poll is up and so far, it's tied for first with Cody Rhodes and Jack Swagger AND Daniel Bryan all having one vote each. So if you don't see her with any of those, go vote, or suggest someone, okay?

YAY! I am so psyched! I have a reviewer! JohnCenaRkoFanForever,thanks for reviewing.)

* * *

"Do you ever wish you could pick your family sometimes?" Colton asked Cody as Cody looked at him and then asked, "Why?"

"Because I do. My daddy scart me all the time." Colton said quietly, as he bit his lip, acting like he wanted to say something else. Cody, to his own shock, pulled the little boy into his lap and said quietly, "I know, champ. But, hey.. Your mama was brave, she got you two out of there. And if he comes here, I'm gonna kill the guy. He's not going to hurt you or your mom anymore."

Colton looked up and then managed a smile as he said, "Thanks. I know who I woulda picked if I coulda picked someone." quietly, then looked quickly at his hands.

Cody chuckled, and out of curiousity, he asked him, "Who?"

"You. You always play wit me, and you helped me pull pranks, and you not scary. Not to me." Colton said quietly, as he bit his lip and looked up at Cody.

At first, Cody didn't know how he'd react to Colton admitting that, but he smiled and then said quietly, " Well, if I could pick a son, champ, I'd pick you. You're a smart and funny kid, and I love having you around. Your dad's an idiot. If he could hit your mom and scare you like that."

"Do you like mama?" Colton blurted out, because sometimes, he saw Cody watching his mama while she worked in her office, or when she was in the room, and when he did, he was always smiling.

Cody took a deep breath and said "Yeah, but she might not like me, champ." as he looked at the little boy. If he were like Nick, some of the other guys in the back that were single, he'd totally be working an angle and using the little boy as a way to get to mommy for a quick lay.

And before Harleigh Austin came back with her father, he would have, with any other woman.

But, he'd known Harleigh since they were about ten or so. And sort of always had this crush or fascination with her. They'd been really, really good friends, and when she'd stopped coming on the road with her mom and dad, they'd lost touch.

When she'd come back with her father, Colton in tow that night, it'd been the first time he'd seen her in years, and everything he felt back then had sort of flooded him unexpectedly. And he found himself wishing he'd just told her, tried to at least get an address or something, tried to keep touch.

Because he never would have let Tex get his hooks in and Colton would have been a Rhodes. Not whatever that bastard's last name was.

Cody got shaken out of his thoughts when Colton asked something else, " Why not?"

Cody shrugged and then said quietly, "I don't know.. Why, has she said anything?" as he looked at the little boy in curiousity.

Colton giggled and then said "Mhmm.. She was talkin to Aunt Britney and she said she used to like you a lot when you were friends a long time ago, but you probably wouldna even want her now. Plus, she scart of daddy comin to find us too."

Cody took a deep breath then said quietly, " So she likes me too... Hey, Colton? You know how we always do pranks together, and I call them secret missions?"

"Mhmm. What you wanna do today?" Colton asked, his eyes glowing with excitement as he looked at Cody who smiled and said, "This can't be done in one day, champ, but if I'm gonna do it, I need your help. And I'm only going to do it, if you want me to."

"What? Tell me!" Colton said, hopping on his lap a little as he laughed.

" Well, remember what you told me, about you'd pick me, as a dad? What if I could make that happen? It's gonna take a while, and you'd really have to help me, but I think I can." Cody said as he smiled at Colton who nodded and smiling said "I help you."

"Okay then, that's our new secret mission. And if you want, you can call me dad.. I don't mind." Cody said as he added to himself mentally, 'if i hadn't been an idiot when we were kids, i would have been.'

"Otay, daddy.. I hungry though." Colton said as he looked at Cody who said "Me too. Let's go see if uncle Damien is in catering. Maybe we can ask Poppa if you can go to the ring with me tonight."

"Really?" Colton asked, his eyes going wide. "But you fightin Mr. Goat."

"Exactly. You can come down if you sit at the commentators booth with Uncle Damien. So you don't get hurt. I know you like watching all the matches. I used to love it, when I was your age." Cody said as he smiled. They passed Harleigh's open office door and he smiled to himself, stopping a minute to watch her working.

Then they walked into catering, in time to catch the Miz in mid rant about how someone must have given him really, really bad food, because he'd been "sick" earlier.

Cody rolled his eyes and muttered, "So were we, right champ? Sick of Miz Tv." Colton giggled, but they stopped talking about it, as Cody scooped some food onto two plates, then found somewhere for them to sit at. Once they sat down, Colton said quietly, "I still scart of him though.. When he got took off, he told me he was comin back to get me and take me away again."

Cody's anger rose, but he kept calm and said to Colton quietly, "No, he's not. Because if he does, I'm going to dismantle him."

"What dismantle mean?" Colton asked as Cody chuckled and said "Basically, I'm going to kick his ass." and the two of them ate, talking about the football game they were going to watch later, and Zelda, and anything else.

They'd come out of catering, when Cody heard yelling from the direction in the hallway that Harleigh's office was in. The way Colton stiffened in his arms instantly put him into alert mode, so he quietly found Damien and handed Colton to him and whispered, "Dad's gonna be right back, okay, champ?" before looking at Damien and saying, "You. Go find Austin, tell him I think that bastard is here, and he's raising hell, looking for Harleigh."

"What are you going to do?" Damien asked as Cody said immediately, "I'm gonna kill him."

Damien took off, with Colton getting scared more so with each passing minute. When he finally found Debra and Steve Austin, he explained the situation and Steve said "Damn it. Let Deb have the little man, you and me need to get down there now, Sandow. Last time he tried anything, he had two of his idiot friends hiding."

The two men took off, only to find Cody and Tex trashing the hallway with one another's heads, as Cody seemed to be handling it damn good on his own. Tex saw Austin and he was about to run, but Randy Orton smirked and nodded to Cody, mouthing, " I got this." and shoved Tex back into the crowded hallway, where the people who'd stopped what they were doing to come and see the fight, were circled around Cody and Tex.

Cody was beating Tex like his life depended on it, growling and swearing, using every bad word he knew, and making quite a few up, when Harleigh got out to the fight.

She bit her lip as she watched, hiding her face in Damien's shirt whenever Cody got hit or Tex almost got the upperhand. Colton went to his mama and said quietly, " He good, mama, he gonna beat him. He be okay."

Harleigh watched Cody and then biting her lip thought back to the other few times Cody had taken up for her, when they'd been kids, running around backstage.

She smiled a little, and as soon as the fight finally ended, she found Cody and said "You, come with me, you have scratches, and he busted your nose." as she bit her lip, wincing, dragging him to the medics office while holding Colton in her arms.

"Whoa. Calm down, Harleigh. It's just a little blood." Cody said, laughing lightly as if it'd been nothing, what he'd done just now.

"Yeah, well it's my fault that even happened in the first place. Damn it, every time I think I've gotten me and Colt away from that bastard, he shows up again." Harleigh muttered as she bit her lower lip, worked on disinfecting the cuts he'd gotten during the fight.

"No, it's not." Cody said as he added, "Noone told me I had to do that, if I remember correctly. I did it because I wanted to."

Harleigh sighed and then said quietly, "Thanks. I still feel really bad about it. If I weren't here, he wouldn't have shown up here."

"Don't do that. Don't blame yourself for that jackass." Cody said quietly, as he put his hand on her cheek and then said " He didn't deserve you in the first place."

Harleigh's eyes got caught in his eyes and for a few minutes they just looked at one another. Then she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek and said "Thanks. If you hadn't had Colton, if he hadn't snuck off to see you then Tex probably would have gotten him earlier."

Cody shrugged and said casually, "You could let me take you guys out for pizza tonight to thank me." as he smiled at her.

After a few minutes of thought, she smiled and said quietly, "I'd like that. You sure you don't mind? I mean the guys always go out after the show, don't they?"

"Umm, actually, Randy and his wife, their little girl Alanna are going to this pizza place too.. So other than Damien, there's not really anyone else I care to see going to the nightclubs, and I really don't feel like getting hit on by women too drunk to function. I'd rather just spend tonight with you and Colton, eating pizza.. Maybe I can still kick your ass at airhockey."

"Oh haha. You cheated all the time when we played then." Harleigh reminded him as he smirked and said "No, babe.. I'm just that good. So.. Can I tell Randy that we're gonna meet them there?"

"Sure. I noticed that Colton likes to chase Alanna anyway." Harleigh joked. Cody stood to walk out, and as he did, Harleigh watched him, smiling a little to herself, letting herself calm down.

Today had been a close call. So why the hell was she letting herself get involved with someone? Or at least befriending Cody again.. The last thing she wanted to do, was drag Cody into this, her mess.

But when she'd come back on the road with her mom and dad, it'd been like everything she felt back then, had come back, and full force at that.


End file.
